


Liar, Liar

by Book_Mage



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Lies, Manipulation, celeste isn't very nice at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Mage/pseuds/Book_Mage
Summary: 『I'm nothing but a liar』Celeste is Wellston's new transfer student. She's simply the demure, shy girl who transferred in at just the wrong time, with the school in chaos following the Royal's defeat at the hands of Joker.Except Celeste isn't that. Underneath a saccharine facade lies sinister intentions- Celeste is a mole for the authorities. Her mission? To locate the source of ability dampeners and determine the identity of the elusive vigilante X-Rei. While playing the role of a clueless transfer student is a headache, Celeste is determined to prove herself to the authorities.Wellston is far from what she expected. The school has undertaken a chaotic state with the rise of King Joker, and no one is quite sure what to do. With fake Jokers plaguing the school at every turn, and the trust in Royals shattered, Celeste finds that her mission is going to be much harder than she expected.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 22





	1. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste receives a mission.

"Father, you requested my presence?"

Celeste stood, her posture perfectly straight. Her eyes flickered to the two adults sitting in the living room, quickly recognizing them. Judging by their formal clothes, and their shiny badges pinned to their lapels, they were members of the authorities.

That partially explained why they called her. Celeste racked her brain, trying to recall if she had done anything to attract their ire within the last few months.

Nothing came up. She'd hardly left home in that time, much less performed any illegal activities. Why were they there? 

Her father's voice distracted Celeste from her warring thoughts. "This is my daughter, Celestine. I told you she'd be perfect."

_What?_

_Why do the authorities need me? I haven't done anything wrong._

"What's her level, Theodore?" one the adults, a woman with red hair said, regarding her father with a cool stare.

"5.2," Theodore replied. "Energy Repulsion."

"High enough," the other member shrugged. "And her schoolwork?"

"Celestine has taken some time off school due to-" Theodore's lip curled. "-circumstances out of our control. She's been excelling in terms of grades, however."

"What is all of this about?" Celeste said, daring to speak up.

"The authorities need someone to aid them in a small excursion," Theodore said. "There's been rumours of a spy hiding out in a school nearby. Wellston Private High School?"

Celeste's eyes widened a modicum. Wellston was known for its prowess when it came to abilities and power. They were among the top high schools in the country, with not one, but two god-tiers at the helm of their Turf Wars team.

"I'm aware of it," Celeste said. "Is there an issue there?"

"You're aware of the attacks of NXGen facilities, correct?" the red-haired woman said. Her badge read the name 'Lynn'.

Celeste nodded.

"We have reasons to suspect that the perpetrators of that attack are targeting high-tiers from Wellston," Lynn said. "Someone is masquerading as a student to collect information on them. The Headmaster is barring us from directly investigating, so we need a more elusive method."

Celeste immediately realized what she was implying.

_They want to send someone in as a spy?_

"Oh," Celeste said, mouth dry. "I see."

Lynn nodded. "With your help, I'm sure that we can overlook any... issues that may have cropped up in the past."

Lynn held out her hand, and Celeste realized she was waiting for an answer. Celeste felt her father's gaze searing into her back. There was only one correct answer, and it was plain to see.

Celeste forced a smile onto her face, shaking Lynn's hand. "I accept."

* * *

Celeste chewed on her pen, rewriting her notes for the third time, trying her best to commit them to memory. Dozens of files were strewn about around her, all filled with information on choice students she had to look out for.

With the size of Wellston, and its prestige, there were numerous Elites she had to study. While Lynn had implied that the impostor was more likely a mid-tier, it was paramount to have information on every single student who might cause some issues.

Leaning back on her chair, Celeste turned her attention to Seraphina's file. Her case was by far the most interesting, having fallen victim to a type of ability dampener. She used to be a god-tier, but was now nothing more than a cripple. Most of the notes on her implied that the people who raided NXGen were the same ones who stabbed her with the dampener.

_Yikes. Looks like I'm going to have to be on the lookout for that too._

Celeste sifted through her files, searching for the one of the experimental dampener. The authorities had yet to get their hands on a dosage of it, leading to the scarcity on information, it's file only being a page or two long.

She tossed the file back down on her desk, rubbing her forehead. Already, part of her regretted doing this. There was far too much information to memorize in little time, but any mistake on her part could cause the entire facade to crumble.

_But with the chance to start anew at Wellston..._

Celeste pulled herself back up, and grabbed another file, one on the King of Wellston. She just had to continue studying, and everything would be fine.

* * *

Much to her dismay, there wasn't much time to prepare. The authorities seemed anxious about moving the process quickly, and Celeste was set to have an enrollment interview as soon as possible.

As she walked through the halls of Wellston to her interview, something seemed... off. Whispers danced across the hallways, and Celeste caught bits and pieces of faint conversations.

"Joker appeared again."

"Joker took down Rank Five."

"Who do you think is next?"

_What're they talking about?_

Celeste brushed it off. It was likely nothing. Joker was probably some moniker for an edgy teenager or something. And Rank Five, Cecile, was formidable from what she had read up about. It didn't bother her at the moment. Instead, she headed up to the Headmaster's office, where Vaughn waited, and began their interview.

"So Celeste, what prompted you to apply here in Wellston?" Headmaster Vaughn said.

"I wanted to apply to one of the best high schools in the district," Celeste said. "I thought it'd be an excellent way to progress my ability training. I've heard many great things about Wellston."

Maybe she was laying it on a bit thick, but Celeste really needed to nail this interview. While they could probably figure out some way to get her in, even if she didn't Celeste hated the thought of things becoming messy. It'd be a terrible look for herself.

"You're a 3.7, correct?" Vaughn said, glancing down at her files.

"That's right!" Celeste said.

They'd purposefully altered her papers, so she'd appear weaker. When she asked, Lynn simply said that being an elite-tier would give her wider reach. Something about how while she could garner the Royals' respect, she wouldn't be a standout, especially with a level as low as 3.7.

The rest of the interview went well, relatively speaking. Most of the questions were basic interview ones she had studied for, and Celeste was always decent as speaking to authority the figures.

"One last question, Celeste," Vaughn said. "How do you feel about the hierarchy of Wellston Private High School?"

_Vaughn is a man who doesn't seem to agree with the authorities' views. If I want to win him over..._

"I think that everyone deserves to be treated equally," Celeste lied, her voice sickly sweet. "What's the point of divides like these? I think everyone should just be able to get along with each other. That's what it was like at my old school."

Underneath the table, she clenched her fists hard enough that she almost pierced the skin of her palms.

"I see," Vaughn said. "You're quite a peculiarity, Celeste. I'll get back to you soon."

Celeste smiled, and shook his hand.

A week later, her transfer was accepted.

* * *

The day she left for Wellston, she had one final meeting with Lynn. Celeste stood ramrod straight as Lynn quizzed her on any last intricacies of her cover story.

"Your ability?"

"Shockwaves, "

"Your reason for transfer?"

"I took a break after my last school and sought to transfer to Wellston because of its prestige."

"Your thoughts on low-tiers?"

"Everyone deserves to be treated kindly, and I'll definitely help anyone that needs help."

"Excellent." Lynn handed Celeste a briefcase. "You'll be needing this. I expect you to find an adequate hiding place for it upon arrival at your dorms."

"Noted," Celeste said. "Anything else I should know?"

"Actually, yes," Lynn said. She pulled out one last file. "Due to the nature of this mission, the authorities deemed it fit to keep this under wraps until they accepted your transfer."

Celeste opened the file. Inside were grainy photos, likely taken from security cameras. They depicted what looked like a blur of pink, surrounded by blue lightning. Another woman was there, flames rippling around her.

"Is this a vigilante?" Celeste said, peering at the file.

"She goes by the name X-Ray," Lynn said. "We have reason to assume that her identity is Wellston's Queen, Remi. Her brother was vigilante before her."

"Was?"

"He met his end," Lynn said, voice growing sharp. "That's what happens when you go down his path."

_Oh._

Celeste suppressed a shudder. "I'm guessing I'll be on the lookout for evidence of her identity?"

"Correct," Lynn said. "We'll check on you periodically for updates. We expect results. Spend the first few weeks working your way into Wellston's hierarchy and investigate from there. Report any major findings as soon as possible."

"Got it."

* * *

Celeste nervously tugged her fingers through her thick silver hair, glancing sideways at the man guiding her through the courtyard- he'd introduced himself as Keene, the head of security. She'd have to be careful around him. He could easily make all their careful planning fall apart.

"Are you nervous?" Keene said.

"Slightly," Celeste admitted- not exactly a lie, as she was extremely anxious about how they were going to make this plan work. "It's just so odd, being so far away from home, you know?"

"Everyone's like that at first," Keene said. "You'll make friends quickly."

"I hope so!" Celeste said earnestly. "I'll have a roommate, right?"

"Yep," Keene said, glancing down at his clipboard. "Remi. She's Wellston's Queen."

"How exciting!" Celeste said, clapping her hands. "I'm looking forward to it!"

Keene laughed, leading her up the stairways. He offered to help Celeste carry her suitcase, but she turned him down with the wave of a hand, hefting it up the stairs herself. Once they reached her dorm room, Keene unlocked it with a key, opening the door.

The dorm appeared to be lived in, judging by the belongings strewn across the counters. However a fine layer of dust covered everything, like the occupant hadn't been around for a while.

"Remi's out of school for a bit," Keene said, following her gaze. "She'll be back soon."

Celeste nodded, knowing full what had happened to Remi. It was on the local news after all- Wellston's Queen and Jack were hospitalized for undisclosed reasons.

"I've asked a student to give you a tour through Wellston's dormitories," Keene said. "She should arrive at any moment."

Sure enough, a red-haired girl soon stopped by. "Keene? You wanted to see me?"

"Meili, this is Celeste," Keene said. "She just transferred in."

"It's nice to meet you," Celeste said sweetly. "I hope we can get along!"

Sending a wary glance at Keene, Meili shook Celeste's hand. "You didn't pick the greatest time to transfer in."

"Eh?" Celeste said, acting confused.

Keene sent a look at Meili, who sighed. "Sorry. I'll show Celeste around the dorm."

With that Keene left, and Meili began her tour of the girl's dorms. She asked questions on innocuous topics, and Celeste replied with generic answers. Once they had comfortably settled into conversation, Celeste saw it fit to bring up the zinger.

"Who are the Royals here?" Celeste said. "I heard Wellston's never lost a Turf War!"

"Well, there's the Jack, Blyke," Meili said.

_Blyke. Elite-tier, approaching High-Tier. Ability is Energy Beam, level 4.6. His last gauge was a few months ago, leading to the possibility of growth. Currently school Jack. Potential ties to the vigilante X-Rei. Watch with caution._

"Cool!" Celeste chirped. "I think I've seen videos of some Wellston Turf Wars. He's the one with red hair, right?"

"Right," Meili said. "And there's the King and Queen, Arlo and Remi."

Celeste tensed slightly.

Right.

_Arlo. God-tier, Barrier ability with a level 6.3. Strategic during Turf Wars, and highly astute. Currently the King of Wellston. Avoid interaction as much as possible._

_And Remi. High-tier, Lightning ability, level 5.4. Extremely powerful, yet highly reckless. Suspected to be X-Ray and may have ties to vigilante X-Static. Currently Queen of Wellston. Watch with caution._

"I think I've seen them too," Celeste mused, tapping her chin. "They all sound really cool! I hope I get to meet them!"

Meili's demeanor grew stiff. "... I'm afraid that you won't be seeing Remi and Blyke for a while."

"Why?" Celeste questioned, already knowing the answer.

Meili hesitated. "I suppose I might as well tell you now. You'll find out eventually, anyway. There's this person, Joker, running around and destroying high-tiers. A couple days ago, he dethroned the King and Queen in a public match."

"What!?" Celeste said, biting her tongue. "How!?"

I'd known that the Queen and Jack were in the hospital, but they got dethroned!?

"Yeah," Meili sighed. "It was practically a massacre. Remi and Blyke ended up in the hospital, and Arlo wasn't in much better shape."

"All the Royals were defeated?" Celeste said.

"Well, there is the school Ace, Seraphina," Meili said, scratching her head. "She used to be Queen, but somehow she lost her ability a couple months ago. She's been a cripple ever since."

Celeste's mind quickly filled in the gaps.

_Seraphina. Former Queen and Ace of Wellston. Used to be a god-tier but lost her abilities under mysterious circumstances. Predicted to be a victim of ZetaSci's ability damper. Has read Unordinary, and agrees with it's ideals. Approach with caution._

"Really?!" Celeste gasped delicately, holding a hand up to her mouth. "That's awful!"

"I know," Meili agreed. "The whole thing was a mess. Everything went downhill ever since her suspension."

Her eyes darted away from Celeste, fingers fiddling with the strap of her purse. Celeste got the immediate impression she knew more than she was letting on.

_If I had to guess, then most of Arlo's followers know all about this mess. Makes sense._

_But who is Joker?_

"Does anyone know who he is?" Celeste said, voice small. "He sounds terrifying."

"Nope," Meili said. "He wears a ski mask, so no one ever gets a good look at his face. Remi tried to reveal him, but she failed."

_Dammit. Why did he have to be thorough?_

"What's his ability?" Celeste said carefully. If he was a high-tier, surely she'd know who it was from the case files, unless he was the impostor she was looking for.

"Joker copies abilities," Meili sighed. "I was one of his earliest victims. If you ever see him, run in the opposite direction."

Celeste went still.

_Copying abilities?_

_No..._

_John Doe. God-tier, currently pretending to be a cripple at Wellston. His father was the author of Unordinary. He was subjected to three months of readjustment and appears to be rehabilitated. Act careful around him. If you find yourself in a volatile situation with John, NEVER activate your ability._

_**SHIT!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!
> 
> This story has been floating around in my head for awhile (since around October I think), so I'm glad to be writing it! Updates will be coming randomly, but I hope I can update as much as possible! This is my first time writing an oc story, so I hope you all like it.
> 
> As a side note, I am still working on Retribution. I'm hoping for it to return sometime in January if things go well. I'm currently on break, so I have more time to work on drafts. Here's hoping everything goes well!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> \- Book Mage


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste's first day at Wellston.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today!"

Celeste stood next to the teacher, a placid expression plastered on her face. She fiddled with the end of her loosely braided hair as she spoke her introduction, which had been well-rehearsed in front of the mirror multiple times before.

"My name is Celestine, but feel free to call me Celeste," she introduced. "I formerly attended a school up north, but recently transferred here after hearing great things about the program. I enjoy reading, playing video games and going on long walks. I do hope we can all get along!"

Giving her bored classmates a blindingly bright smile, Celeste pranced over to an empty seat, pulling out her binder. While it had been awhile since she'd been in a proper classroom setting, Celeste found herself easily slipping back into the environment. Unlike Functions, English was her forte, so class went well, though her new classmates occasionally shot her curious looks.

When their work period began, Celeste pretended to work as her mind drifted off, trying to decide the best course of action to take in this school. There were multiple routes she could attempt, but the primary aim was to work her way into the Royal's social circle.

Under normal circumstances, Celeste would've simply asserted dominance through a couple of Rank Battles, but that wouldn't work here. While a 3.7 was an impressive level, it was nowhere near strong enough to warrant the title of Royal by Wellston's standards. 

Besides, with half the Royals missing, Rank Battles wouldn't be worth it at the moment. She'd need to wait until Blyke and Remi returned to school to better gauge what to do.

Once the bell rang, Celeste quickly got to her feet, sweeping her meager belongings into her bag. A girl with teal hair tentatively approached her, mint eyes apprehensive.

"It's Celeste, right?" the girl said. "My name is Elaine. Welcome to Wellston!"

_Elaine. Elite-tier, healer. Has ties to Arlo and Seraphina. Ultimately nothing to worry about. Just don't say anything too suspicious in front of her._

_Oh well. Here's where the fun begins._

"Thanks!" Celeste said. "I hope I can get along with everyone here!"

"You lived up north before this, right?" Elaine said. "Why did you choose to attend Wellston?"

"It's one of the best schools in the country," Celeste replied. "I thought it'd be a nice place to attend."

_I mean, that's kind of the truth. Wellston is one of the most prestigious schools._

Elaine winced. "Yeah... It's a nice place. What was your old school like?"

"Oh, it was nothing special," Celeste said. "Just a normal place."

_Lie._

"What's your ability?" Elaine said, tilting her head.

The air shifted. Students turned, curious to hear what Celeste's ability was. Celeste smiled.

"My ability is Shock Waves," Celeste said. She shrugged. "It's a pretty simple ability."

_Once again, not entirely a lie, just not the whole truth._

"Oh, wow!" Elaine said. "That's a cool ability! What level are you?"

"3.7," Celeste replied.

_Lie. I'm actually a 5.2, but no one needs to know that yet._

"Oh, so you're an elite-tier?" Elaine said. "So am I! Do you want me to show you around the school?"

"That would be excellent," Celeste said with a smile.

_If I had to wage a guess, Elaine is the weakest link. If I can get in with her, I might find a foothold to monitor others._

_Perfect._

* * *

Once their second classes were over, Elaine met up with Celeste, insisting she gave her a quick tour around the school. Wellston was too different from her former school, and it wasn't terribly difficult to navigate either. Still, Elaine was insistent on showing her around.

“The infirmary is right there,” Elaine said, gesturing to their right. “There’s a nurse who can patch you right up in case you get hurt.”

She shuddered. “Though, he’s really terrifying. There’s a reason why I keep my distance from there, and just heal myself. A bunch of clubs meet after school in various classrooms. Check out the communal bulletin board if you want to join any.”

“Got it,” Celeste said, nodding.

_I should probably join one of them. I’ll check it out later._

“The gym is on the first floor, near the bottom left,” Elaine said. “The library is pretty close by there as well. Then there’s the cafeteria.”

They came to a stop outside the doors. "Every now and there then, there's a triple chocolate cake day," Elaine said. "I recommend either leaving class early, or avoiding the cafeteria altogether that day. It's usually a bloodbath."

"I'd imagine it would be," Celeste replied. She glanced away. "Is it alright if I sit with you at lunch? I don't really know anyone else here so..."

"That'd be fine!" Elaine said, quickly picking up where Celeste trailed off. "I usually sit with the higher tiers. Since you're an Elite, you'll fit right in!"

"That's great!" Celeste said. "Thank you for showing me around. That was incredibly kind of you."

"It's nothing," Elaine said, though her cheeks coloured rose at the compliment. "It's a common thing for new students."

They took a seat at one of the many tables. Meili, and another boy who Celeste didn't recognize slid into the seats across from them.

"Hey," Meili said. She nudged the boy beside her. "Ventus, this is the new girl, Celeste."

"It's great to meet you!" Celeste said cheerfully, holding out her hand.

Ventus nodded at her tiredly. "Likewise. Welcome to Wellston. You picked a god-awful time to join us."

"Ventus!" Elaine said.

"I'm telling the truth," Ventus said. "How's your day been, Celeste?"

"Good!" Celeste chirped. "Just getting acquainted, you know? The school is really nice! Bigger than my last one."

"Something about it seems slightly... off though," she continued. She nodded at Meili. "I heard about Joker, and what he's been doing lately."

The glum mood at the table only deepened.

"Yeah, he's dangerous," Ventus sighed. "He only goes after people he has a bone to pick with, though. He probably won't go after you."

Judging by his moody expression, Ventus knew firsthand what Joker could do. Celeste guessed that everyone at the table had some kind of interaction with him.

_Jesus, what did these people do to piss John off? He's volatile, sure, but the files said they rehabilitated him. He would've learned his place as an Elite. I'm still confused as to why he even puts up the farce of a cripple around here. He's easily strong enough to be King. Does he enjoy getting treated like dirt?_

"The school's been kind of dangerous lately," Elaine sighed.

_No shit. You could cut the tension here with a butter-knife._

"I noticed that," Celeste said. She gave them a bright smile. "Don't worry! I can defend myself with my powers! Just knock 'em down, run, and it's all good!"

Ventus nodded. "You're an Elite, right?"

"That's correct!" Celeste said. "I can deal some decent damage with my shockwaves. Broken noses, snapped ribs, the works. It all depends on their proximity to me. Closer they are, the more it hurts."

Ventus nodded approvingly. He turned back to Meili, beginning a conversation with her. Elaine busied herself with a pile of math homework, and Celeste felt herself shrink slightly.

_Decent damage. Psh._

Celeste looked down at the table. She despised having to lie about the magnitude of her powers, especially in an environment like Wellston. Being an elite-tier was hardly an accomplishment here, especially a measly It was going to be annoying, holding back during fights all the time.

"So," Elaine began. "Do you have any friends from your old school?"

Celeste paused.

"Celeste?"

Celeste jolted. "No... Not really. I had trouble making friends back there."

"Really?" Elaine tilted her head. "You're an Elite, aren't you? People should've at least respect you."

"Respect doesn't equate friendship," Celeste shrugged. "I'm kind of shy with people I don't know. I kept to myself for the most part."

She stared down at her lunch plate. "Anyway, are you guys all the elite-tiers here?"

"There's a few more," Elaine said. "Blyke, the Jack. Isen, who is the current head of the Press Team. There's Zeke, but you should probably try to avoid him. And Abel. He's usually on the rooftop."

Celeste nodded. After finishing her lunch, she got up; the chair scraping against the ground. "I suppose I should go. Don't want to get lost on my way to Biology. Any advice?"

"Don't get into any stupid fights," Meili said.

"Try not to make anyone angry?" Elaine offered.

"Avoid Zeke at all costs." Ventus advised.

"That's all very reassuring," Celeste sighed. "Thanks."

"We mean it. Be careful how you treat people around here, Celeste," Ventus said. "It might come back to bite you someday."

_I've certainly learned that already. By the way you three speak, you all expect to get jumped at any moment._

"I'll do my best!" Celeste trilled. "Farewell!"

* * *

Celeste headed through the hallways alone, her turquoise flats clicking on the ground. The hallways were mostly empty, with lunch only a little half over.

Raucous shouting came from a bit down the hallway, and Celeste squinted, trying to see what was going on. It seemed three students were in a fight, two against one.

_Jeez. Really? Well, one thing hasn't changed since I dropped out of high school._

She was preparing to just turn and head in a different direction when she saw who was in a fight.

_Is that... John...?_

Celeste inched forward, close enough so she could listen in on their conversation.

"You've been getting too complacent lately," Tanner said, cracking his knuckles. "I think it's time you got taught another lesson."

_Jeez, this kid's ass is going to get whooped once Joker's identity is revealed._

John dodged Tanner's blow easily, annoyance written all over his face. He grabbed Tanner’s head, and slammed it into his knee. From behind Tanner, his friend, Rouker, shot off wave of missiles. John ducked, the missiles crashing into the wall behind him.

_He seems to be handling it well enough. Even without an ability, he's rather good at hand to hand combat._

_Then again, the last thing I want to do is get on his bad side. Might as well help._

Celeste walked up to Rouker, grabbing his shoulder. "Hey. Don’t you have anything better to do than beat up a defenseless low-tier?"

Rouker turned. "Who the heck are you?"

He raised a hand, preparing to shoot missiles at her. Celeste grit her teeth. A wave of blue energy erupted from her, knocking Rouker off his feet.

"My name is Celeste," she said, spreading out her arms. "The new Elite."

Rouker’s eyes flickered with realization. Even Tanner seemed somewhat unnerved.

"What satisfaction can you gain from beating someone weaker than you?" Celeste said. "To attack someone like this is disgusting. Not to mention the fact that it apparently takes two of you to beat up a cripple."

"You bitch!" Tanner shouted. "You even asked for your opinion!?"

He raised a fist, ready to attack. Without hesitation, Celeste released a shockwave, sending Tanner crashing to the ground, his arms twitching erratically.

"I don't think you want to test me," Celeste said.

Tanner stumbled to his feet, glaring at her. Celeste glared back, cerulean eyes glowing. Spitting a curse at her, Tanner walked off. Celeste turned back to John.

"You alright?" she said, offering a hand.

John's face was a mask of indifference, though Celeste thought she saw a flicker of disgust dance across his face. He slapped her hand away, walking off without a word of thanks.

_What is up with him? From pretending to be a cripple to acting like this towards a fellow Elite, he isn't normal at all._

Celeste had read his files. She knew that they expelled him from his former school, where he was once King. Something led to him being taken in by the authorities. Little of that explained his angry demeanor, or why he treated fellow Elites like the way he did. He should be on top of the hierarchy, not on rock-bottom.

John was an anomaly, and that made him dangerous.

* * *

While her encounter with John had been disconcerting, Celeste considered her first day a success. She'd established a foothold into the Elites with Elaine, and while Remi and Blyke's hospitalization set her plans back, it was ultimately nothing to worry about.

Shutting the door to her dormitory, Celeste glanced up at the ceilings, searching for any signs of security cameras. While this would be an excellent opportunity to snoop in Remi's room, she expected there might be precautions in place set up by Keene.

Celeste headed to Remi's room, trying to the knob. Locked. She briefly considered trying to force her way in, but depending on how perceptive Remi was, that could have consequences. Plus, she had no idea when Remi was coming back, and if she returned while Celeste was poking through her things...

Celeste shuddered at the thought.

_Right, Celeste. No need to be hasty._

Celeste took one last glance at the door, before turning away. While Remi was gone, Celeste had ample time to figure out where to hide her things, and determine how to approach the situation. It'd all be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, I'm back! Sorry about the long update waits- I'm currently focusing on finishing up Retribution. Once it's completed, I'll have some more time to work on this and Warped Matter. Until then, I'll be releasing chapters every now and then. Hope you guys enjoy :)
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> \- Book Mage

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my [ tumblr! ](https://lone-braincell.tumblr.com/) I finally made an Unordinary sideblog for things.


End file.
